Una conclusión errada
by Monstruo come galletas
Summary: Un detalle casi ¿cariñoso?...Una multitud ardiente al ritmo del electro, y un aludido algo despistado. CHACK


**Notas de autor**_**:**__ Bueno que puedo decir, este fic salió así y no pude hacerle nada más…_

**Adv:** _Cortito momento slash (Boy/boy)_

**Spoiler:** Chase ni Jack me pertenecen y si fuera así, Chase sería mi masajista personal y Jack mi chacha xD

**Resumen:** Un detalle casi ¿cariñoso?...Una multitud ardiente al ritmo del electro, y un aludido algo despistado. CHACK

_**Conclusión equivocada**_

La música sonaba con fuerza, vibrante e hipnótica, seduciendo los pasos de cada cuerpo en una marcha casi violenta. Las luces centelleaban como explosiones difusas que aparecían y desaparecían perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Todo parecía carecer de identidad dentro de aquella masa humana y caliente, que se sacudía con sensualidad, seduciendo y engatusando, con un toque casi sobrenatural.

De entre la masa, de pronto, una puerta se abrió y una de las luces iluminó por completo un par de segundos a la atrayente figura de un hombre increíblemente atractivo. El hombre por sobretodo frío pareció indiferente a la insistente atención que había captado con su aparición, sacudió su cabeza meciendo su largo cabello negro y brillante, una vaga sonrisa arrogante se coló entre sus delgados labios, dejando ver una sonrisa blanquecina y algo afilada.

Estiró sus piernas y comenzó a caminar gracilmente hacia una multitud de ojos expectantes, que prácticamente lo devoraban con la mirada. El joven decidido pasó sin prestar demasiada importancia a toda aquella atención ¿indeseada?...No, por supuesto que no, solo algo inútil-pensó. La gente le abrió el paso entre cuchicheos y miradas deseosas, mas el seguía sin abandonar aquel aire de misterio, carisma, atractivo y sobre todo soberbia.

Llegó al centro de la pista de baile y comenzó a bailar con la fuerza y sensualidad de un demonio, cada parte de su cuerpo parecía parte de la misma sensación electrizante, cada movimiento parecía perfecto, elegante, y la vez medido, controlado por la fuerza magnética de la música electrónica.

Los jóvenes y muchachas más osados se acercaban como cazadores hambrientos a su alrededor, rodeándolo con miradas penetrantes, otros se acercaban directamente e intentaban bailar con el sin conseguir buen resultado, aquel personaje siniestro era inalcanzable. Para todos por casi ley general: las increíblemente bellas muchachas, los hombres fuertes, los chicos osados…Todos parecían hechizados por él y nadie podía conseguirle.

Una especie de aparición…De perfecta sincronía y gracia sobrenatural. Que mantenía despierto el interés de la mayoría de las personas del bohemio antro.

Pasaron los minutos y el hombre continuó, de pronto se detuvo sin un rastro de agotamiento en todo su cuerpo, se sacó su chaqueta, logrando un par de gritos femeninos, enderezo su esbelto cuerpo y nuevamente atravesó la masa humana, que lo miraba irse con decepción.

Se acercó a una de las barras donde un solitario chico de apariencia gótica y cabello de un sangrante rojo color vino lo miraba con sorpresa y sus ojos abiertos a más no poder.

-C-chase…-Balbuceó nervioso apretando sus manos sobre sus rodillas. El adalid sonrió con sorna apoyó su brazo sobre la barra de tragos, encerrando un poco al pelirrojo.

- Y dime…¿Te gusta?- Ronroneó con suavidad, manteniendo el contacto visual. Su interlocutor trago saliva.

-¿G-gustarme?...ehh, claro-

-Vaya escaso comentario Spicer.-Murmuró con algo de molestia.

El chico se sacudió nervioso sin tener muy claro que decir, bajo la vista apenado, de cierto modo se sentía nervioso…

-Y…que acaso no?-

-¡Yo solo me siento un poco intimidado!- Lo miró un momento conteniendo la respiración.-Eso- es-todo…-

El dragón hizo un leve ademán de satisfacción, y luego se encogió de hombros mientras Spicer lo observaba sin comprender a que quería llegar con eso. Abrió sus labios para refutar algo que murió ahogado en un profundo beso imprevisto, que dejó al muchacho sin aliento y con las orejas calientes.

-C-chase?...-Titubeó- Ahora…¡Mierda! Tus fans querrán matarme, detesto que la gente me mire "así", solo yo puedo hacer eso.- El aludido levantó elegantemente una ceja de su rostro, hizó una pausa para luego decir de forma resuelta.

-¿Piensas emitiré una respuesta concreta?-

El pelirrojo sonrió inocente.

-No.-

Su sonrisa cayó al suelo, con aquella estoica negación.

-¿Pues como carajo supones que lo tomé?...Apareces de la nada, te pones a bailar como stripper dejando urgida a media población, y luego vienes me besas de forma ardiente y…-Pausó su afirmación como si algo de pronto no encajara, tomó su mentón en un gesto pensativo, y pasaron un par de minutos.-¡Claro! Ya lo entiendo, este era el maldito plan desde el principio-El gótico posó su vista en el adalid ceñudo- ¡¿Chase, cariño como pudiste?-Exclamó con dramatismo haciendo voltear a la gente cercana, por otro lado el hombre mayor estaba perdiendo la paciencia_-"¿cariño?, demonios NO, el era Chase Young"-_

-Jaaack…-Sin paciencia ya y con el orgullo algo herido, apretó el hombro del joven parecía ignorarlo del todo.

-No, no me interrumpas.-

-Spicer tú-

-¡Esto era un maldito plan para lograr deshacerte de mi por medio de un homicidio, sin tener que mancharte las manos verdad!-Concluyó al fin apuntándolo con un dedo acusador, dejando a su interlocutor con una cara que luchaba entre la resignación y ira.

-¿Y bien?, Solo dime otra idea que tengas en mente.-Mencionó con sarcasmo.

-Pues…La otra era…-Pausó su comentario un momento pensando nuevamente y de pronto algo encajó de forma más adecuada _-"¿Chase solo tiene interés en mi?- _Una ola de calor subió por su rostro.

-¡Chase ya entendí!-

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Chase?...-

Nada. Fijó su vista nuevamente en el lugar donde se encontraba su acompañante y sorprendió al verlo vacío y su Señor dragón caminando molesto hacia la salida.

-¡Chaaaaaaseeeeeee espera! Lo siento, ¿no podemos intentarlo de nuevo?-

* * *

Y _que tal? Muy corto y extraño, mmm tal vez. Dudas, Tomatazos y sugerencias son bien recibidas_


End file.
